The New Kid: The Sequel
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: PART 4 NOW OUT!!! Original title ne? ^^' Well, here's the sequel I promised! It's set in the future with Van and Hitomi's kid's all in school and falling in love! Also has V/H romance of course! Well, please review and I hope you enjoy!
1. Part 1

*Sitting alone Indian style on the floor, hands on lap* Konnichi wa minna-sama. You're probably thinking "Nani, where's Zakyra and Van?" Well, it seems people don't really like her so she's not here. People are complaining that she's getting annoying, though I don't understand how it's annoying. It's not like she threatens anyone or anything.

Well, here's the sequel I promised. I hope you all enjoy it.

One note though: In the fic I gave Hitomi a certain but I don't really know anything about so if you know what it's all about, then please tell me. All help will be greatly appreciated. 

The New Kid: The Sequel

Disclaimer: I don't own the Escaflowne playground. Shoji Kawamori owns it. I just play on the swings. Please don't feed the trolls. They can get grumpy ^^

~**~

Many years passed since Van and Hitomi met in High school. Those years were filled with many good times, times that neither of them ever imagined they would have. In those years, Van and Hitomi were given two children who they loved with all their hearts. There was their son Vanyel, who looked like his dad in everything except the eyes. He had inherited that from his mom. Then there was their daughter Tiffany who had inherited her father's looks but her mother's personality, though little streaks of gold streamed through her locks.

Now, 6 years after living in the same place with their children, Van and Hitomi were forced to move to another part of Tokyo because of Hitomi's job. She specialized in international affairs and was moved to another office. The move didn't bother Van since he became a writer and didn't really have to be anywhere except in front of his laptop. It didn't really bother Tiffany either since she wasn't the sociable type and didn't have friends, but it bothered Vanyel, who was the captain of the basketball team and president of his class. He was the most popular guy in school but he wasn't conceited about it.

"I don't get why we have to move," Vanyel fumed as he stood in the kitchen while his mom cut some vegetables for the soup. He was seriously angry about all this. He didn't want to leave his friends, or the girl he had a crush on.

Her name was Akiha Setsuna (last name first, first name last). Setsuna was popular as well, but **_she_** WAS snobbish about it. She was always complimenting herself and she usually tried her best to get her looks as the top subject. Boyfriends were another story with her. She liked to get boyfriends and treat them like they were her dogs. She usually liked acting like they were on a leash and she always sucked them dry whenever they received their paycheck. As soon as she learned that her boyfriend had earned his month's pay, she was usually there to ask him to take her places until he ran out of money. And the boys, being so stupid, they let her suck them dry. So absorbed were they in her looks that they didn't even complain.

Tiffany was in the kitchen also, sitting at the table, helping her mom cut up some chicken for the soup. She was listening the whole time to the conversation and frowning about her brother's complaints. She knew the main reason he wanted to stay and it angered her. She always thought that boys who were influenced by a girl's good looks were stupid.

Hitomi, with her hair still boy-short because she still ran track, turned around and faced her son. She didn't appear mad. Instead she appeared calm. She had anticipated her son's reaction. "Vanyel, I'm sorry about this but we have to move. My job—"

"Save it mom," Vanyel said as he held up a hand to stop her. Rather than say anything further, he simply left the kitchen to go sulk.

Hitomi sighed and leaned on the edge of the counter. She turned to look at Tiffany. "Do you think I did the right thing?" Perhaps she hadn't…

"Mom," Tiffany began firmly, giving her mom one of those looks, like she shouldn't have even asked. "The only reason he doesn't want to move is because of that dumb Setsuna girl who he has a crush on."

"Not true!" came a reply from the living room. Both of the girls' eyes widened. They hadn't known he'd heard. Tiffany decided to whisper. "It's true about Setsuna. I've seen the way he looks at her and how all of sudden he seems to change his attitude when she comes by."

Hitomi looked up at the ceiling as she moved a finger to her lips in ponder. Setsuna? Did she know that girl? Vanyel always made sure she knew all of his friends by bringing them over. She supposed that what Tiffany was saying was true because boys never brought their crushes over to meet their parent's. "You could be right." She looked at Tiffany and smiled. "I guess your father will have a talk with him."

Tiffany returned the smile and went back to cutting the chicken.

~**~

Vanyel sulked in the living room, totally angry about moving to another part of Tokyo and starting a whole new school. He knew he was acting like a 5 year-old again but he didn't care. If acting like a 5 year-old was going to change her mind, then so be it. He had heard his sister's comment about him being angry because of Setsuna and that also caused him to be angry at her for two reasons. One, how did she know? Was she always watching whom he went out with? And if yes, why? Two, how dare she just tell their mom! She had no right! That was his own private secret.

Because he was sulking, so deep and lost in thought that he didn't notice it when his dad arrived. He had gone to the store to pick up a few things from the store that Hitomi still needed in order to make dinner. He paused when he saw the look of total disgust on his son's face. He set the bags down on the floor and went over to the couch. "What's wrong son?" Van asked as he sat down next to him.

Vanyel looked at his dad like he had just appeared out of nowhere. "Dad," he began. "When did you get here?"

Van lifted an eyebrow at him, giving him a skeptical look. "Were you so lost in thought that you didn't notice it when I just stepped through the door?" He knew his son and this was a rare event when he didn't even notice anyone. Usually he was like a dog with all his senses alert.

Vanyel looked away and the look of disgust appeared again on his face. "I was just thinking." He wasn't about to tell his dad what was bothering him. This was something he felt that even his dad couldn't help him with.

Van wasn't going to give up. "But even thinking you usually notice when someone enters. This must be serious."

"It is," a voice said.

Both of them looked up and saw Hitomi standing in the doorway, her hands cupped together and resting in front of her. "Van, Vanyel is mad about the move."

"Ah," Van said knowingly. "I should have guessed it was about that." He looked back at Vanyel and his faced showed no expression. "But why are you angry? You know that no matter where you go you'll just make yourself popular and then be like a leader to everyone."

Vanyel snorted, something he usually did when he didn't want to talk about it, though he had to admit that his dad was right. He was too easy-going and brave to not participate in anything and make himself popular. Maybe at his new school he could do that too.

Rather than agree or even say anything, he simply stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. He needed some time alone to think. In his room with his music blasting was the best place for him to do it.

Hitomi sighed, her eyes closed, and she sat down next to her husband and the love of her life. "Poor Vanyel. This is really hard for him."

Van rolled his eyes at his wife. "Hitomi, this is not hard for him. It's like I said: he can adjust wherever he goes. He'll be fine. And before you know it he'll be telling you he won the election for class president."

Hitomi looked up at Van and smiled. She snuggled up to him and took a deep breath. How much she loved this man who had been with her since they met in High school. Thinking back to those days and seeing that she was almost going to loose him, she wrapped her arms around him just to make sure that the years they had spent together weren't just a dream. "I hope you're right about Vanyel."

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Of course I am. You just see."

From the entrance of the kitchen was Tiffany, watching her parent's and smiling slightly.

~**~

The next day was the big move. Their stuff had already been packed except for a few things that needed to stay out and that they were just going to take in the car with them. Vanyel still wasn't talking to anyone but from the look on his face, he wasn't sulking anymore. He was just pensive. He even brought along a notebook that he began to write in. Tiffany guessed he was going to begin a journal like she had been doing for years. She liked the idea of her brother having a journal. It meant that now he was going to pay attention to life and—with a smile on her face as she thought of this one—she was also able to read it like he always did with hers.

When all was taken care of, they drove off towards another house in the new part of Tokyo that they had to move to. Tiffany, unlike her brother, was excited with the move because it meant she was given a second chance at becoming like her brother and actually making friends. She had always cared but she made it like she didn't. If people knew that she did care, then they could use it to their advantage and she would end up getting hurt. That was something she definitely wanted to avoid.

It took them a few hours to get there, but at least it wasn't like those moves that were out of town and took days. They were all grateful for that. (^_^)

As soon as they got out of the car, a girl who had been in front of her house walked up a little shyly. She had shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair and clear green eyes. Her hair was curled at the ends and it blew with the wind as she ran. She was wearing khaki shorts and a sky blue tank with a little rainbow on it.

"Hi," she greeted with a small, shy smile. She was looking at Tiffany and she held out her hand. "My name is Hoshino Yari. You're the new neighbors right?"

Tiffany stared at Yari, dumbfounded, before she decided to take her hand. "Yeah. We just moved in today." This was definitely something. She had never expected to make friends this fast. She thought she was going to have to work for it by doing what her brother did.

Yari took her hand back. "If you want I can show you around the school tomorrow." Her face contorted into one of question as she thought of something. "Are you going to the local High school?"

"Bengaku (A/N: Pursuit of Knowledge) High school?" she wondered, rather hoping that it was that one.

Yari smiled even wider than she had done before. "That's the one! Yay! You're going to the same High school as me!"

Tiffany smiled and even laughed, though a little nervously. This girl was just bursting with energy, something Tiffany lacked. But she was glad either way that she had made a friend, and so quickly.

Yari turned her gaze towards the floor and started fidgeting with her fingers as she said nervously, "D-Do you think…I could help unpack?"

Hitomi giggled, Van looked at her with kindness, while Vanyel just rolled his eyes. Hitomi was the one who spoke. "Sure. We could use the help. Thank you so much for asking."

Yari smiled up at them and between the five of them, they began to get to work. Tomorrow was school, as well as the promise of a new day…

To be continued…

Alright! First part done! How did you like it? Was it good? Please tell me! I'd love to know that this lived up to "The New Kid" as well as your expectations.

Like mentioned, tomorrow…school…and that's when the whole love triangle stuff goes into play. Hitomi also starts her job and she meets a guy who'll make Van jealous.

So I hope you like this and please review! I'd love to hear from you! Please make my day! See ya in part 2!


	2. Part 2

Konnichi wa minna-sama! It's the author formerly known as HitomiFanel. Yes minna, I changed my name because I got into a new romance between Inuyasha and Kagome from Takahashi Rumiko-sama's new manga called Inuyasha (Rumiko-sama is the author of Ranma ½ for those who know that anime but didn't know the creator).

Anyways, my new name is "Inuyasha-loves-Kagome".

Arigatou gozaimasu all who reviewed! They encouraged me to write this! I'm sorry to say that this fic won't be continued as fast as "The New Kid" was because unlike "The New Kid", I don't have this one written out. I have to write each chapter before I can post the next one. And I'm working on other fics so please be patient with me.

Alright, now that that's been taken care of, on with the fic! Enjoy!

The New Kid: The Sequel

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (^_^)

Disclaimer: The Escaflowne playground doesn't belong to me. Shoji Kawamori-sama owns it. I just play on the swings. I just play on the swings. Please don't feed the trolls. They can get grumpy ^^

~**~

The next day Tiffany awoke early because her alarm clock had disturbed her sleep. She was tired from last night, all that moving and lifting. She should have asked her mom to let her stay home today. Either way, she groggily got out of bed and headed over to take a shower…only to discover that her brother was already in there. He was more of an early person than she was and she envied that.

She knocked on the door lightly, the sound of the shower loud. "Hurry up in there Vanyel. I need to get ready for school." She hated fighting over the bathroom and wished she could just have her own private one. It would make everything so much easier.

"Sorry sis," he called loudly so she could hear him. How he heard her puzzled her, but she was glad he did. "I just got in."

"Ugh," she wined as she crossed her arms across her chest. Then an evil smile played on her face. She knew how to get him back. With the smile lingering, she headed over to her parent's bedroom and sneaked her head in. Finding them asleep, though wrapped in each other's arms, she sneaked into their bathroom and headed over to the faucet. She grabbed the cold handle and turned it. There was silence for a while before she heard a loud yell. So loud in fact that it even woke up her parent's.

"What?!" they both yelled in union as they sat upright in bed. They looked all around and saw Tiffany get out of their bathroom. Hitomi eyed her suspiciously. "Tiffany, did you turn on the cold water on your brother again?"

Tiffany smiled and shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I haven't done anything mother."

Hitomi knew she was lying because whenever she called her 'mother', that meant she HAD been up to something. She really wished Tiffany wouldn't do such things, but then again she always lightened the mood and made people happy.

Vanyel walked into the room angrily right after that. He held a towel around his thin waist, the water sliding down his slightly muscular chest and his hair clinging to his head. His face was contorted into one of pure fury as he looked at Tiffany. "Tiffany! I can't believe you did that again!"

Tiffany shrugged her shoulders again and smiled wider. She liked playing around with her brother and making him angry. It was something she hadn't grown out of since she was little. "I do it all the time when you take forever in the shower."

"I already told you that I just got in!" he yelled back as he took a step towards her. To her, he looked ready to kill her. He always overreacted though.

"Tiffany, Vanyel," Van called from the bed softly. "That's enough. Vanyel just go back and finish taking your shower. And Tiffany, just wait your turn."

Tiffany frowned. "Fine," she huffed before she went out and back into her room, slamming it.

Vanyel left without saying anything and went back to taking his shower.

Van sighed and leaned back into the bed. Hitomi curled into him and laid her head on his chest. "What are we going to do with them?" Van asked his wife.

"We just need to be patient," she responded, loving the feel of being close to him. All these years together and their love was still strong, if not stronger. "I know they love each other. They just have a hard time expressing it. Sibling love is always complicated."

Van bent down slightly to kiss Hitomi on her head. "We need to get out of bed anyway."

Hitomi didn't really want to leave his warmth but she knew he was right. She nodded against his chest and proceeded to get ready for her first day in her new work.

~**~

Once everyone was ready for school or work (though Van didn't need to go anywhere since he got to stay home), they all said their good-bye's and headed to where they needed to go. What was strange was that standing in front of Tiffany was Yari, the girl from across the street who had helped with the move. She was dressed in the required uniform: a knee-length red skirt and a white top with a red bow in the middle and little blue lines on the edges. And standing next to her was someone Tiffany didn't know. It was boy, with auburn hair which fell into his face. His eyes were blue instead of green like Yari's and he was tall, taller than her brother. He was standing with his grey uniform, the outline black, and looking as happy as Yari.

Yari walked up to her. "Hi Tiffany," she said in her cheery voice. "I hope you don't mind it if we walk with you. We both go to the same school as you." Before Tiffany could say anymore, her eye's widened and she stepped back towards the young man who seemed a little nervous as he smiled at her. "This is my older brother Kenjiro. We call him Kenji and he probably won't mind if you call him that."

Tiffany smiled at Kenji. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Tiffany Fanel."

Kenji blushed. So this was the new girl his sister had met. He had to admit she was pretty, with her silky dark hair that had streaks of gold. Her eyes were mud-red and full of warmth. He hoped she was as nice as she was pretty. "Pleased to meet you too," he responded, surprised that he had been able to do with without messing up on his speech.

They began to walk to school and Yari yabbed (A/N: A word I made up. It means to talk non stop) on and on about school. "You'll like the teachers there. There are really nice." She paused, a miracle for her. "Actually, there is one teacher who you should be afraid of."

Tiffany looked at her with curiosity. "Who?"

"Mr. Higurashi, the Chemistry teacher. He doesn't like anyone but he won't fail you if you do the work. He never holds a grudge and he doesn't really care much about anything else. If you pass, he'll leave you alone," she responded.

"Great," Tiffany fumed. "And I'm not good at Chemistry. I'm can tell I'm not going to have a good year with him. Or at least what's left of the year."

Yari squealed and clapped her hands. Both Tiffany and Kenji looked at her in confusion. "We can help you!" she responded. "Kenji and me are _great_ at Chemistry!"

Kenji blushed slightly but Tiffany just smiled. "Thanks. I know I could use the help."

They walked the rest of the way with Yari yabbing on again.

~**~

When Vanyel first got to the school, his first impression was one of shock. This school was larger than his old one and the students condensed the whole thing up. Many were in their own groups of course but there was barely any place to hang out without being mistaken for being in the group your near. How was one supposed to go waking around in this school?

"Need some help?" a soft voice to his right asked.

Vanyel turned his head and saw a girl who reached up to his shoulder. She had REALLY curly blond hair that reached her shoulders and deep pools of green eyes. They were like a light emerald color, cool and nice. Her nose was sprinkled with a few freckles and she had a warm smile upon soft pink lips. She was wearing the required uniform and holding a stack of papers.

"How did you know?" he asked, trying to act calm, though he felt his heart beating a mile a minute.

The girl turned her head to look at the school. "Well, I know I've never seen you here before. I know everyone." She turned to look at him again and smiled tenderly. "You're new aren't you?"

He nodded, the lump in his throat thick. He couldn't seem to speak to this girl. What was wrong with him? He still liked Setsuna, even though she was in his old school. That didn't mean he couldn't just bump into her in the mall or something. But still, there was something about this girl…

"I could show you around if you want," she commented as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

Before he could answer, someone yelled "WATCH OUT!" In the blink of an eye, the girl rose up and caught whatever was coming their way. She landed on the ground softly and showed to everyone that she had caught the football. Everyone clapped while Vanyel looked at her with wide eyes. That was something he didn't see everyday.

The guy who had thrown it came over and smiled at the girl. He was muscular, more than Vanyel, and taller as well, by an inch or so. He had shoulder length blue hair and brown eyes. "Sorry about that Sora. I didn't see where I was throwing it."

To Vanyel's annoyance (though he didn't get why), "Sora" smiled and blushed slightly. "No problem Jeff. You know I could catch it anyway."

Jeff just laughed and ran off with the ball to join his friends.

Sora turned to look at Vanyel and was surprised to find a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

He blinked a few times and shook his head. WHAT was his problem?! "Nothing. Forget it." He walked off and decided that he would much rather find his classrooms by himself.

Sora just stood there, rooted to the spot in confusion.

~**~

Hitomi breathed deep as she looked at the building in front of her. Her first day. She hoped she lived up to everyone's expectations. She wasn't too confident. She had dreamt the other night that she had messed up and had lost her job. Not only that but they stamped her a failure and she wasn't accepted anywhere else.

"New here?" a deep voice asked.

Hitomi turned her head and saw a short, balding man in a gray suit (A/N: Fooled ya, huh? You thought I was already introducing the guy who would make Van jealous ^^). He smiled at her as he held the door open.

"Yes," she responded, holding her bag in both hands. "It's my first day and I'm a little nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. All you have to do is go in there and type up papers."

Hitomi blinked before she registered what he had meant. Was her suit wrong or something? Did she give the impression she was a secretary? "Oh no. I'm sorry. I'm not a secretary. I'm the head of the Board of International Affairs."

The man blinked at her. "You're Fanel?"

Hitomi would have giggled at his look, had she not been mad. "Yes sir. Hitomi Fanel (^_~)"

He looked at her up and down before he nodded. "I'm sorry. I was expecting a male by the last name. It sounded male."

"They never gave you my full name?" she asked in confusion.

The man shook his head. "They just said I was to be expecting a Fanel from the other company. Supposed to be really good at what 'he' did. They did sort of say 'he'."

Hitomi pouted. She couldn't believe that the old company she had worked at would say she was man when she was right there working for them, and doing an excellent job of it too! "Well, sorry to disappoint you sir!"

The old man laughed. "I'm not disappointed. I'm actually glad. You can help out my son. He does terrible at that job." (*wink*, *wink*)

Hitomi rolled her eyes. She should have guessed that there was someone in there who didn't know what they were doing, or else she wouldn't have been called over. Either way she nodded and smiled.

"Follow me then. I'll show you around and introduce you to some people."

They both walked into the building, unaware that someone was watching them from a window on top. The tiny part of the shade that had been lifted dropped…

To be continued…

Sorry to end it there but I need to go do my Chemistry homework.

I hope you're liking it so far. I'm sorry I took so long but SCHOOL (DANG IT ALL!) held me back. Three English projects, 3 tests, lots of homework…AGH!! HELP!! And I don't even get what I'm learning in Algebra 2!!!!

Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long but perhaps I'll get part 3 out sooner than this one. I finally calmed down on the homework. There isn't a lot this time. 

If you want part 3, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Part 3

Argh! Rotten school! Gomen if this took soo long. School keeps holding me down. I had more projects to do, loads of tests, homework. Anyways, there's no excuse. And pretty much, I'm beyond caring how many reviews I get for a chapter. All that matters is that I write this and finish it for those who ARE reading it. However, I still want to ask that you do spend at most a minute to tell me you read this. Onegai? Arigatou gozaimasu!

The New Kid: The Sequel

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (^^)

~**~

Hitomi was led through the building of her new work, the nice man, who had introduced himself as Mr. Higurashi (*hint, hint*), had introduced her to many nice people like himself. Hitomi had never met so many nice people in her life and she was grateful that the people here were so polite and that they didn't ignore her like in her old company. Perhaps the move was better than she thought.

"We're there," Mr. Higurashi said as he opened a large door with gold colored colors. They spread apart and Hitomi saw a large receptionist office with two counters on both sides. A plant was in the middle of the round room and there were three doors all next to each other, though their positions were curved because of the room design. Mr. Higurashi walked over to the one on the left. He stopped outside and faced Hitomi as she looked all around in interest. "This room is where my son works. Yours," he pointed towards the one on the right, "is over there on the right." He smiled up at her. "But let me introduce you to my son."

Hitomi looked at him incredulously. _I hope he doesn't want to introduce us because he hopes we'll fall in love or something. Then I'll have to tell him I'm married. Or perhaps I should just tell him when his son isn't around._ Either way, she nodded, the skeptical look never leaving her face.

Mr. Higurashi pushed the doors open and both of them walked in. The room was quite large for not being the boss's office. There was a large desk with a few personal items and some papers. There were plants on both sides of the desk and many trophies decorated a large table to the right. On the left hung a picture of a woman who looked quite beautiful, though from the appearance of the picture, she was probably older now then she looked then.

"Satoshi," Mr. Higurashi called.

The young man who had been standing with his back to them, looking out the large window, faced them. He was quite handsome, with a straight nose, the type Hitomi always imagined professionals had, wavy brown hair that he combed to one side, and bright brown eyes. He looked too professional for Hitomi's sake.

Mr. Higurashi gestured towards Hitomi as the Satoshi looked her over without her noticing. "This is Hitomi Fanel. She was sent here to be in charge of the Board of International Affairs."

Satoshi nodded and then walked forward. He held out his hand for her to take, which she did because it was the professional way to greet. "I am pleased to meet such a lovely young lady." For a second Hitomi thought he was trying to put the moves on her (since he also had a lust look in his eyes) before he laughed and acted like he had been joking the whole time. "I hope you do a better job at this than me."

Hitomi didn't allow herself to join in with the laughing. She simply kept her face neutral. "I'm sure I can do it. I'm highly trained at this sort of thing."

Satoshi half-grinned at her, the twinkle in his eyes not leaving. "Quite cocky, aren't you?"

"No, just serious and dedicated at my job."

Now Mr. Higurashi laughed. "Now that's what we need. Someone who's actually serious about her job. We have to many lazy people working at this business."

Hitomi then bowed to the both of them. "If you'll excuse me then sirs. I should be getting down to business and see what the situation is." She turned and walked out of the room, glad the introductions were all over. This was something she had to tell Van.

~**~

Thanks to Yari and Kenji, Tiffany was able to find her classes without any problems. She, like her brother, had been shocked at the size of the school and how many different types of groups there were. Not only that, but also how many students there were. There was barely any room to walk around.

The sad thing about this was that her first class was with Mr. Higurashi, the teacher Yari had warned her about. _This is not my day_ Tiffany thought as she opened the door and walked into the classroom. Like all classrooms on the first day of school, all the students were just goofing off and talking about their summer vacations (and how lame they were). Then the teacher wasn't even there, probably still hanging out in the teacher's lounge, knowing that s/he didn't have to be in class yet. The first day of school was always one where you could be lazy.

Tiffany went over and sat down in the back, feeling left out because she couldn't really join in on their conversations since she wasn't here with these teenagers during their summer vacation (obviously ^^).

Someone suddenly tapped her on her back. Tiffany was a bit shocked but she still turned around and came face to face with the cutest guy she had ever seen. He had waist length purple hair that was parted on the left, and a few bangs crowned his forehead. His eyes mixed well with his hair. They were sapphire blue and deep. "You're new here, aren't you?" He didn't seem to bright but what he had in looks made up for it.

Tiffany nodded, too shy to speak. She was amazed that a totally cute guy was talking to her. She would have been amazed that he was even _looking_ at her, let alone speaking to her.

He smiled at her and was going to say more, but the door opened and a woman walked in. She had shoulder length curly brown hair that she clipped back. She wore a brown suit with a knee length skirt. She walked over to stand in the middle of the front of the room. "Well class, Mr. Higurashi isn't here today, but I'm going to be your teacher today…"

Tiffany droned out her voice because she had begun to think about how her day was turning out great. First, she makes friends faster than she could ever have imaged, then this really cute guy talks to her, and then to top it all off, her "mean" teacher isn't there for the first day of school so she doesn't have to face him just yet. Things were looking up for her.

~**~

Vanyel sat down at his seat in his Algebra class. He probably wouldn't agree with Tiffany about having such a good day. He woke up this morning and was burned in the shower (courtesy of his sister), he met a girl who for some reason made him feel happy and then angry when it turned out she liked a guy, and to complete the equation, his Algebra 2 teacher was a little snotty (A/N: Sorry about the pun. Totally unintentional) Vanyel sighed and let his head loll back in his seat.

"Is there something you have to share with us, Mr. Fanel?" his teacher asked, trying to look innocent while asking the question as she looked over her shoulder.

Vanyel blushed a deep red as his head snapped back. "No ma'am," he mumbled.

The teacher turned her head and went back to explaining logarithms.

Yup, definitely going to be a bad year…

To be continued…

Gomen about the length. I'm trying to bring the chapters out ASAP and it's hard with school. I hope you forgive me for the length and the lateness. I know this wasn't the most exciting of chapters. I'll try to make a longer one and one that's more interesting. That'll just be something else I'll be working on this weekend ^^

Anyways, please review! I'd love to hear that someone's reading this! Ja ne all you Escaflowne fans!!


	4. Part 4

Konnichi wa Minna-sama!! Arigatou to all who reviewed!! I really appreciate the support!!

Now go ahead and read this part and please review!!!!

The New Kid: The Sequel

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (^^)

~**~

During lunch (A/N: I'm skipping break and the second class because nothing happened), Tiffany began to think about her old life. Not entirely but more about her favorite past time, gymnastics. She felt like she was rusting up and she didn't want that. If she hadn't moved then she could have gone to the championship that was held every year at her old school. But perhaps this school had a gymnastics class she could join.

"Tiffany?" a voice inquired, getting her out of her stupor.

Tiffany blinked a few times and looked towards the source of the voice. Both Kenji and Yari were looking at her quizzically, wondering if something was bothering her. Tiffany blushed. "What's wrong?"

"That's what we want to know," Yari, for the first time, talked in a serious tone, her face matching her tone.

Tiffany turned her gaze to look ahead as they walked around the outside of the school. The smell of freshly cut grass made Tiffany feel like summer was coming, which actually wasn't for almost a year. "I was just wondering if they had a gymnastics class here."

Yari smiled, beaming. "They do! Do you plan on joining?"

Kenji rolled his eyes towards the sky and kept them there as he looked away. Something was up with him and Tiffany could tell, but instead she ignored him and looked at Yari. "Yeah. I don't want my routines to rust up."

Yari grabbed her hand and began to lead her away. "Come on then. I'll take you to the couch. If she likes you, then she'll let you join."

Kenji called out after them. "I'll just stay here! I have to study for an exam anyway!"

Tiffany didn't even get to answer him because they were already out of his ear shot, and he had already turned and ran away like his life depended on it. Tiffany wondered why at the mention of gymnastics class he had become quiet (more than usual) and weird. She decided to ask him about it later.

~**~

Vanyel stood on the basketball courts, his hands at his sides and looking all around at everyone play. If people saw the way he looked, they would have said he looked like a cowboy entering a bar that he hadn't been in before. Vanyel watched all the players from the team practicing like they did every break and lunch, and judged them. He had to agree that they would good, but not good enough to win consecutive games.

Vanyel looked around until he saw what looked like the couch, a young man who looked like he could be a student. He had a crop top and he was tall and lean. He was dressed in the same colors at the uniforms but they were sweat clothes. There was a whistle around his neck and he held a clipboard.

Vanyel walked over to him. "Excuse me. I'd like to join the basketball team."

The guy blinked at him. "I can't let you."

Vanyel's eyes narrowed at him and the guy sweatdropped. "And why not?" Vanyel asked in a threatening tone."

"Because he isn't the couch," a soft, yet lively female voice interrupted from behind Vanyel.

Now it was Vanyel's turn to blink and he turned around to come face to face with a pair of powerful, yet kind sapphire blue eyes, a mop of dark brown hair that was held back by a band, and a kind face. Amusement played all around on her features and she also had a whistle around her neck.

"Don't tell me you're the couch?" Vanyel pointed his finger at her.

The girl, who looked as old as Vanyel, maybe a bit younger, slightly glared at him. She swatted his pointing finger away. "Yes. I'm the couch. Is there a problem?"

"But you're a girl," Vanyel shot back, wondering what kind a dimension he was living in. Since when was a girl a couch of a boys basketball team? Especially since she looked like she was as old as all of them.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "So what? Who says I have to be a guy to couch a team?

Vanyel couldn't answer. He just looked at her and began to feel something in the pit of his stomach. This feeling was different than the one he got when he was around Sora or even Setsuna. He shrugged it off.

"For your information pal," a tough guy voice yelled out, his voice booming and thick, "Yume is about the best damn couch this school has ever had!"

Both of them turned towards the voice and saw a really muscular guy. He had shoulder length brown hair and electrifying blue eyes that froze you to the spot. He was also dressed in the required training clothes like the rest of the players.

"It's okay Kouji," Yume ordered. "I can handle this guy."

Kouji walked over to them. "Yeah but I still don't like this guy." He smirked. "Unless he can beat me at basketball." He laughed. "But I doubt you can. No one gets past me."

Vanyel narrowed his eyes at Kouji. He didn't like guys who were full of it and this guy was sticking a thorn in his side. He would show him! Vanyel was the best player ever! He knew he could win! "I accept your challenge."

A ball was thrown to Kouji and he caught it easily. He placed it on his fingers and spun it around. "All right then. Onto the court kid."

Vanyel was now seething but he decided to take all of his anger and save it for creaming this guy in basketball. He wasn't going to loose to such a creep.

Everyone got off the courts and stood on the sidelines, wanting to watch with the game with intent. Many were cheering for Kouji since the knew what a good player he was but Yume was hoping someone for once would beat her brother and prove him wrong. He needed to chill out in more ways than one. If he wasn't being so serious about basketball, he was being too overprotective of her.

Vanyel took off his black coat and tossed it to the side. He had a white muscle shirt underneath that showed his lean muscles. Yume blushed and tried to look away but she couldn't. She had to admit that Vanyel was attractive. But she was sure he probably already had a girlfriend.

Vanyel faced Kouji as another player held the ball. They glared at each other, trying to psyche the other out. The other player tossed the ball into the air and both jumped up to try and catch it. Kouji caught it. He ran towards his side of the basketball court and dribbled, as Vanyel ran after him, making sure he didn't waste all of his breath too soon.

Kouji spun around once and Vanyel took the opportunity to take the ball. He dived for it and before Kouji knew what was going on, Vanyel had taken the ball and began to run for the other side. Kouji cursed and followed. There was no way he was going to loose to a weakling like this guy.

Kouji was side to side with Vanyel and reached out for the ball. Hi fingers brushed against the rough skin of the ball but Vanyel switched the ball to his other hand and dribbled, going faster. Kouji cursed again and then ran faster, going in front of Vanyel. He made another swipe for the ball but Vanyel ducked and then moved to the side. Kouji hadn't expected him to duck.

Vanyel jumped high into the air and tossed the ball towards the hoop…

Hearts beat fast…

The ball twirled around the hoop…

…And eventually made it into the basket.

Everyone stared as the ball hit the ground with a proud bounce, then another, as Vanyel stood there with his back to everyone. They couldn't believe someone had actually sunk a shot against Kouji. No one had ever done it before.

Vanyel turned around and gave a 'peace V' sign with his fingers as he smiled at everyone. Kouji just stood there dumbfounded for a minute .

Then he clapped.

Everyone blinked and they thought that it was their imagination, but when Kouji continued to clap, they believed. He was actually clapping for someone who had beaten him

Everyone followed in his example and Kouji turned around and walked over to Vanyel. They locked eyes for a while, before Kouji smiled and held out his hand for Vanyel to shake. Vanyel smiled back and shook.

"You're on the team," Yume announced, proud of this new guy for earning her brother's respect faster than anyone else had. Perhaps there was more to this Vanyel than she thought.

And she knew she was going to have fun figuring it out…

~**~

'What a mess!' Hitomi screamed in her head as she looked the paper's over. She had been trying to make sense of them for the past 2 hours but there seemed to be no end. There were papers from China that said one thing, but then the papers from England said the same thing. 'How could this have gotten so out of hand?! I'm going to have to contact all of the countries and get this straightened out.'

Then she heard a knock at her door. Hitomi looked up from her papers and smiled. 'Van's here! Looks like I'll call them after lunch.' "Come in!" she called.

The door opened but instead of being Van, it was Satoshi. He walked into the room and closed the door. "Hello Hitomi. How are the papers coming?"

Hitomi shook her head and let the papers fall out of her hand casually. How dare he ask her when he was supposed to make sure these papers were accurate?! "Not good I'm afraid. There is a lot of work to be done."

Satoshi walked over and stood in front of her desk, smiling. "Why don't I take you out to lunch and you can forget about those papers for a while?" There was something about his smile that rubbed Hitomi the wrong way. Even made her afraid. 

However, before she could answer, the door opened again and this time Van DID walk through the door. He had on a smile, but it disappeared when he saw Satoshi.

"Van!" Hitomi yelled and went running to him. She was **_SO_** glad he was here! She could have laughed. She hugged him fiercely and one would think he had come to rescue her from the bad guys or something.

Van wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I came to get you like you wanted. Why don't we go to lunch?"

Satoshi gave them both a puzzled look. "Who is this Hitomi?"

Hitomi tensed a bit, but backed away from Van a bit, though not getting out of his embrace. She looked at Satoshi. "This is my husband Van and the love of my life."

Van would have beamed at the statement, had he not been glaring at Satoshi like he was the most worthless man on the planet.

Satoshi, meanwhile, blinked at them. "Husband? You're married?"

Now both Van and Hitomi glared at him. Van knew where the question had come from. His skin tingled and he felt his anger boiling. This guy was probably going to, if not already, put the moves on Hitomi because he thought she was "available". 'Well I've got news for you bud' Van thought. 'She's happily married to me and it's going to stay that way because we both love each other like no one else ever can!'

"Let's go to lunch Hitomi," Van suggested, his eyes softening when he looked at his lovely wife.

Hitomi nodded and together they walked out of the office, not even bothering to look back at Satoshi or even say goodbye.

In the office, Satoshi smiled. 'He won't have her for long…'

To be continued…

Woo hoo! ^^ Another chapter done!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed! If it weren't for you, this would have been discontinued! Keep those reviews coming to tell me you like my fic!

I'm also sorry about the basketball part. I tried to make it exciting but I'm not sure I did a good job. 

Well, now it's time for you to spend a few seconds in order for you to tell me what you thought and that you want this to be continued! Onegai? Arigatou gozaimasu minna-sama!!!

Ja ne in part 5!!!

Signed,

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (^^)

Alternate email: hitomi_fanel1111@yahoo.com


End file.
